


all in the manual

by rainbowrabblerouser



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, First Kiss, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Jaskier has psychic abilities.Geralt does not appreciate it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199





	all in the manual

**Author's Note:**

> "Done for Me" - Charlie Puth feat. Kehlani
> 
> idk it's a sexy song that matches them

Jaskier is a strange little dude.

But when he gets cursed as a child, he somehow becomes normal..er.

His mother was unaware of it, but he seemed to be getting the hang of social constructs better and better everyday.

Maybe his speech therapist needed a raise.

Once he learned to speak, he wouldn’t shut the fuck up.

Afraid he’d lose it all one day.

But he doesn’t.

Along with that came hyper observational skills and the ability to read a room at the door.

So when he hears people’s thoughts, he is unphased.

Charming his way out.

Most useful weapon.

  
  


“Geralt, why do you think so much?”

“Only peace and quiet I get.”

  
  


**_Why’d I have to get such a mouthy best friend?_ **

Aw.

**_You’re lucky I like you._ **

It’s not like he can turn it off.

Geralt had the best commentary.

**_Oh, top me, top me, top me, top me…._ **

**_Why don’t you kiss me?_ **

**_Please._ **

But only silence. 

**_Come on._ **

Jaskier doesn’t mention it.

Then, someone else does.

  
  


“You. Bard. Can read minds!”

“Uhhhh, no.”

  
  


Geralt flushes so red. Embarrassed.

  
  


“I cannot! I don’t know anything!”

“Don’t lie.”

Jaskier took pleasure in seeing Geralt blush so hard and so quick.

  
  
  


“All right, then. Guess what I am thinking.”

“Fine. You are...mad because of what I said earlier…”

  
  


Geralt punched his shoulder and then walked off.

The mage shot him a confused look.

  
  


“What’d you say?”

“Well, I said that he had no follow-through.”

“That’s not bad.”

“Also, he has no dick.”

“Oh, that’s not nice.”

  
  


Jaskier is not a nice guy. 

He looked like a sweetie, but he’s a fucking bitch.

But he’s Geralt’s bitch and he likes him so much.

At least that’s what his thoughts tell him.

  
  


He likes him. Likes him back.

Jaskier knew it for sure.

Geralt thought it himself.

  
  


“Bard, do you know what I’m thinking?”

“Yes, sadly.”

“So that means you know, then?”

“Oh, know what? Your favorite color is cerulean?”

“No, well, you know why then?”

“Actually, no. My all-knowing power can’t do psychology, Geralt–”

“Shut up. It’s because of….you know…”

  
  


Jaskier felt like the ambiguity was eating him alive.

What did he know?

  
  


“Geralt, I may not be a genius...but I have no idea.”

  
“Your eyes. Jaskier. It’s because of your eyes, goddamn it.”

“Oh, well that settles that. I like your eyes too. Amber.”

If he didn’t know any better, he’d think Geralt was bashful.

Cute.

  
  


“So. Why are you so embarrassed?”

“You can read my thoughts and you never said anything. I thought we agreed on no secrets.”

“Geralt. You wouldn’t believe me...I was cursed as a kid. I couldn’t speak until later, now I can’t stop. All the while, I can hear every single thing. It was awful. I didn’t want another person to hate me.”

“I would never hate you, Jaskier.”

Jaskier feels him come closer and hold his face. He leans into the touch.

“Aw.”

**_Only mildly dislike._ **

“HEY! I heard that!”

“Oh, come on! Unfair, Jaskier. I’m sure you also know, then.”

  
“About what?”   
  


“Don’t be sly, bard. You know I love you. It’s embarrassing.”

  
  


Jaskier looks up at his eyes and melts at the sincerity. No one has ever…

Geralt sighs and pulls him closer until their lips are a breath away.

**_Kiss me._ **

“Geralt, you can do whatever you want with me. You know that?”

“I can’t read your mind.”

Jaskier closed the gap.

A few moments later, the mage cleared his throat.

“Uh, that will be free then. Because I don’t need it and I just saw that. Bye.”

  
  


“How’d you know I liked that cat? Oh, wait. Fuck.”

“It was cute.”

  
  
Geralt kept getting pleasant surprises.

But Jaskier got surprise kisses because after all, he doesn't know everything.

And that's all right with Geralt.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
